Normal
by Inspiration25
Summary: Scott and Allison dicuss what's normal and what's not. One shot.


Allison's hands found the zipper of Scott's jeans and she giggled. "You're lucky my parents aren't home. We would be in so much trouble right now..."

"Good thing..." Scott grinned as he leaned in for a kiss. Allison's kisses were like sweets to him, and he couldn't have just one. Whenever he could, he'd steal a swift peck on the lips, causing her to giggle and shy away. Her cheeks would flush red, her heartbeat would spike and her breathing would quicken.

"I thought you came over to do homework? This isn't homework...not even close..." Allison giggled as Scott flipped her underneath him on the bed with inhuman strength.

"This isn't human anatomy? Oh. My bad." He smiled and kissed her gently on the nose. "You know I can't focus, Allison. Not with you, or my wolf side or even of the idea of school in general. I have too much going on. And plus it doesn't help with Derek hounding my ass everywhere I go-why are you laughing?"

"You made a dog joke. Sorry. 'Hounding' your ass, you said? Why?" She brushed a lock of his wavy hair out of his eyes, which had grown somewhat since Derek became Alpha.

"Waiting for me to either join his pack or screw up. One or the other. And I'm not doing either of them. Speaking of his pack, i haven't heard from Jackson lately..."

Allison sat up in bed. "Do you think...he went to Derek about the bite? Now that he knows?"

Scott shrugged. "I don't know. I really don't know. It sounds like something he'd do, though."

Allison rest her chin on her knees. "But why? Why would he give up his humanity-and I don't mean it in a bad way. I know you still have your humanity, but with Jackson...this could take a complete turn for the worse. It could ruin his entire self-being."

"I know, Allison. Just when we thought human Jackson was bad enough...now we have to deal with wolf Jackson too?" He scoffs and ran a hand through his hair. "This sucks. If Derek would've just let me kill the Alpha like we had planned in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation. I'd be human, normal again. And we'd be doing all the normal things that normal teens do-"

"Scott...I seriously doubt my mom and dad want me to be 17 and pregnant. That's not normal. Normal is when you're sitting down with your boyfriend and just cuddling together and watching the stars in the night sky. Normal is when on the weekends we don't go out to party and to drink or to drug it up somewhere. Instead, we'd stay home and watch a movie or go to dinner somewhere. That's normal."

Scott smiled and kissed her forehead. "But I'm not normal, Allison. I'm a..."

"Werewolf? And...do I look like I care, Scott McCall? I want you for _you_. Not what you may or may not turn into on a full moon. But then again, normal is sort of overrated, so..." She smiled and hugged her legs. "I never asked for a normal relationship. To be honest with you, I think I'd go crazy if I had a normal teenage girl relationship."

"Really? Why?" Scott reached over into his backpack and grabbed a granola bar, which was to fill his hungry stomach. He burned calories a whole lot faster than usual these days, which made him hungry much easier.

"Why? Because I was born into this family that hunt supernatural creatures, Scott. My garage is filled with AK-47's and explosive rounds. Name one family you know that even comes close to mine." When he didn't answer, she sighed and leaned over, seductively taking a bite of his snack. "So...are going to do homework now, or do I have to convince you to do homework..."

Scott's eyes widened as he looked down to his bar, back up into Allison's eyes. "Um...c-convince me?"

She smiled, bouncing off her bed to close her bedroom door. "In case they come home early. If we're super quiet, we might not get caught this time."

Scott grinned. "I'll be able to hear them if they-" He was interrupted with an agressive kiss on the lips and was pushed back against the headboards of her bed. "Whoa...you're...rough tonight."

"Got to play fire with fire, right?" She grinned and nipped his ear playfully, hearing him chuckle under his breath. "If you her my dad's jeep-"

"I know the drill. Jump out the window." She laughed as he kissed the tip of her nose and held her close, watching the stars twinkle in the night sky from her bedroom window.


End file.
